Knightfall
|airdate = March 16, 2018 |writer = Jerome Schwartz & Miguel Ian Raya |director = Steve Miner |previous = A Taste of the Heights |next=The Girl in the Tower }} "Knightfall" is the thirteenth episode of Season Seven of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jerome Schwartz & Miguel Ian Raya, and directed by Steve Miner. It is the one hundred and forty-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 16, 2018. Synopsis Rogers strikes a deal with Eloise despite Tilly’s fair warning, while Ivy struggles to find herself after Victoria's death. Meanwhile, in a faraway realm, Hook confronts Captain Ahab over a legendary magical talisman which can free Alice, only to learn that his quest may have unintended consequences. Recap Deleted Scenes "I Know Who You Are" An extended version of the scene where Ivy packs up her mother's things in Victoria's office. Ivy finds the photograph of her mother and looks at it yearningly before she packs it up. Lucy then shows up at the office, but Ivy tells her to go away, as she is not in the mood for "plucky and precocious". Lucy says that Ivy is angry and heartbroken because she (Lucy) knows Ivy is Drizella, and she knows Drizella poisoned Henry thanks to a storybook page that came to her yesterday. Ivy dismisses her, saying that she doesn't have time for fairytales. Lucy begs Ivy to save her father because her mother is gone now and she doesn't have to be evil. She also says that Ivy will never be with Henry, because good things doesn't happen to bad people, who are always alone in their misery. Before Lucy goes away. she advises Ivy to give up being a villain. To that prove Lucy is wrong, Ivy decides to call Henry. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook (Wish Realm)/Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox *Robert Carlyle as Weaver/Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) Guest Starring *Emma Booth as Gothel/Eloise Gardener *Christopher Gauthier as Smee (Wish Realm) *Adelaide Kane as Ivy Belfrey *Rose Reynolds as Tilly *Chad Rook as Captain Ahab Co-Starring *Chilton Crane as Hilda Braeburn *Elle McKinnon as Young Alice *Ian Nsenga as First Mate *Bobby L. Stewart as Older Man Uncredited *Unknown baby as Alice* Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the head of Ivy's doll, Beatrice, inside the "O" of "Once".File:713Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on November 13, 2017. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Seattle events take place the day after "A Taste of the Heights", and before "The Girl in the Tower". *The New Enchanted Forest flashbacks take place several years after "Eloise Gardener" and several years before Alice escapes the tower in "The Girl in the Tower". *The Wish Realm flashbacks take place several years after "Eloise Gardener" and before "Wish You Were Here". Episode Connections *Alice was trapped by Gothel in "Eloise Gardener". *Tilly and Rogers first played chess together in "Beauty". *Hilda was previously attacked by the killer in "A Taste of the Heights". *Roni met with her "former-boyfriend" in "A Taste of the Heights". *Henry spent game night at Jacinda's apartment in "A Taste of the Heights". *Rogers and Weaver began their investigation into the deaths of the Coven of the Eight, including Doctor Sage's death in "Secret Garden" and in "A Taste of the Heights". *Victoria was killed in "Secret Garden". *The killer's identity is revealed in "Sisterhood". *Wish Realm Rumplestiltskin's imprisonment in Rumplestiltskin's Cell was first seen in "Wish You Were Here". In the same episode, he eventually escaped the dungeon because of a deal with Regina. *Lucy discovered the ramifications of the Dark Curse, in that Henry will die if it is broken, during "A Taste of the Heights". *Lucy was in the hospital during "The Eighth Witch" and "Secret Garden". *Henry is Lucy's favorite author, a fact which was established in "Hyperion Heights". *The flute music playing in the tavern where Wish Hook meets Captain Ahab is the same tune heard in the tavern that Anton visits in "Tiny", the tavern where Hook and his crew celebrate in "The Jolly Roger", the tavern where young Cora is working in "Bleeding Through", the tavern where Emma meets past Hook in "Snow Drifts", and Robin Hood's tavern in "Heart of Gold" and the Fish & Bird tavern in the New Enchanted Forest in "Breadcrumbs". The same music is playing in the tent camp that Snow White visits in "Heartless". *Hook gave the Jolly Roger to Smee in "Eloise Gardener". *Hook agrees to forfeit the Jolly Roger to Ahab if he loses the game, much like the other Hook agreed to do with Black Beard in "Mother's Little Helper". *Ivy reconciled with her mother in "Secret Garden". *Gothel poisons Hook's heart and banishes him from the tower, which was first mentioned by Hook himself in "A Pirate's Life". *Alice escapes the tower in "The Girl in the Tower", and her counterpart Tilly is exonerated of murder charges in the same episode. *Ivy finds Anastasia and makes amends with her in "Sisterhood". *Lucy stopped Henry and Jacinda from kissing in "A Taste of the Heights". *Roni became awake in "Wake Up Call". *Lucy and Roni continue Operation Hyacinth in "The Girl in the Tower". |-|Cultural References= Disney *The design of Maui's fish hook is based on Disney's Moana. *Ivy brings a box of mochi from Lucky Cat Cafe for Henry.File:713Mochi.png This is a reference to Mochi, a minor character, and the location of the same name from Disney's Big Hero 6. ** ''Lost'' *The woman whose widower received a chocolate box, Luanne Hoffs-Drawler, is named after the Hoffs-Drawlar Funeral Parlor. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Captain Hook and Smee from the Peter Pan story, Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Dame Gothel from the "Rapunzel" fairytale, Rumplestiltskin from the "Rumplestiltskin" fairytale, and Captain Ahab from the Moby-Dick story. *Wish Hook and Captain Ahab both make references to the "white whale", a reference to the titular character from Moby-Dick, who bit off Ahab's leg at the knee. Since then, Ahab has been seeking revenge on the whale. *Maui's fish hook from Polynesian mythology appears. *Wish Hook is pushed from the tower by Gothel, just like the prince was in the fairytale. Popular Culture *On the box of mochi that Ivy gives Henry, the Japanese kanji characters "大福餅" are pronounced as "daifukumochi", which references a type of mochi that is round in shape and usually contains a sweet filling such as red bean paste. **A maneki-neko, a cat beckoning with an upright paw, is pictured on the box. This is a common Japanese figurine which is believed to bring good luck to the owner. Fittingly enough, the name of the seller is Lucky Cat Cafe. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The bottles of sand that Wish Hook gave to AliceFile:713IsItSand.png are sitting on a shelf inside Tilly's boxcar.File:713NotAKiller.png *Captain Ahab's wooden leg has an illustration of a whale,File:713AhabYouSeek.png File:713SayForAhab.png Concept art: File:713ConceptArt1.jpg a reference to the titular character of the Moby Dick novel. *The wooden swords Hook and Alice are playing withFile:713SwordFighting.png are the same props used by David and HenryFile:203MyWayHome.png in the Season Two episode "Lady of the Lake". Set Notes *The photograph of Hilda Braeburn from the case file at the police stationFile:713Files2.png is taken from a promotional photograph of actress Chilton Crane from "A Taste of the Heights".File:712Promo15.jpg Notice how the white apron Hilda wore in "A Taste of the Heights" has been CGIed away. **The same photograph appears on Henry's bulletin board in "Flower Child".File:719BiggerIsThe.png Costume Notes *Ivy is wearingFile:713KindOfLost.png a Sandro Pearl Embellished Peplum Sweater by Sandro. She continues to wear the sweater in "The Girl in the Tower".File:714ReallyMessedUp.png *Henry is wearingFile:713IDoLikeMochi.png a Jack Spade Solid Henley . He continues to wear the shirt in "The Girl in the Tower".File:714YesterdayAtAll.png **The shirt was also worn by David Nolan in the Season Three episodes "Snow Drifts"File:321TheScar.png and "There's No Place Like Home",File:322ToOurSon.png the Season Four episodes "A Tale of Two Sisters",File:401YourMagic.png "Rocky Road",File:403IfYouNeedHelp.png File:403Promo2.jpg "Breaking Glass",File:405Kiss.png "Heroes and Villains",File:411GoodbyeHug.png File:411Promo11.jpg "Darkness on the Edge of Town",File:412CarStarts.png "Unforgiven"File:413OnlyWay.png File:413EnteringCave.png and "Enter the Dragon"File:414DeadSilence.png and the Season Five episodes "The Brothers Jones"File:515ItWasCruella.png and "Our Decay".File:516ABooth.png *Roni is wearingFile:713LikeYourFatherDid.png a T-Sily-D Leopard Tee by Diesel . She continues to wear the tee in "The Girl in the Tower".File:714ComeOnReally.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *For both exterior and interior scenes, GJ House Flowers & Gifts on 714 Columbia Street in New Westminster doubles as the florist shop that Rogers and Weaver visit. (filming notice) The name of the business was kept for the show. *The tavern scenes were filmed on a television set at The Bridge Studios. *The shootout scene with Wish Hook and Captain Ahab at the Wish Realm Port was filmed on a green-screen set at The Bridge Studios. International Titles Videos 7x13 - Knightfall - Promo 7x13 - Knightfall - Sneak Peek 1 Ivy Kisses Henry – Once Upon A Time References }} ---- fr:7x13 ru:Падение рыцаря